Local skin
NOTE: You cannot skin in the redesigned universes. Frequently Asked Questions ;What is a Local skin and what benefits do they have? : OGame uses skins for the graphics. There are loads of different skins available. A local skin is one stored on your computer instead of someone else's webserver. The advantage of having a local skin is you don't have to wait for the images to load as they are already on your computer. ;Will this work if I login from another computer? : No, it will only work from the computer you installed the skin too. If you log in from a different computer (i.e. at work) you won't see any graphics. Downloading a skin First, you have to download a skin. You can download a lot of skins from the skin download site <<<<< This site is no longer in existence, 'The server at 80.237.203.201 is taking too long to respond' please edit this page to reflect a new link for Ogame skin downloads. You will also notice that because of the non existent site for the skins, the default skin for Ogame is not available, and therefore making the Ogame server completely useless, manually editing the common.php file to direct the path to a direct or indirect location of any skins, only works for login.php, but after successfull log in, the default skin being used from the non existent site will freeze the page, because the location of the needed css file can not be retrieved. There are lots of others available on the forums as well. The default skin used in OGame is evolution. Download the skin you want, then unzip it into a folder on your hard drive (I use c:\ogame). You should now have 6 new folders inside c:\ogame, they are: 'gebaeude, gfx, images, img, pic and planeten'. you should also have a file called 'formate.css'. Now you have the skin installed to your machine you need to make OGame use it. Firefox users need to change some setting before the skin will display correctly, i will show you how after the next step. Making OGame use your local skin Login to OGame and click 'options (bottom-left menu) You should then see this: Change the skin path (circled in red) to 'file:///c:/ogame/' (Remember to change c:/ogame/ to whatever you use). Don't forget the last '/' at the end or it won't work. Make sure you have the 'Show skin' ticked and then click 'save changes'. It should look like this: Now logout then back in and it should work. If you just get a white screen with no graphics then your browser is blocking access to the files, see below to fix this. Setting up Firefox To see your version of Firefox, go to Help -> About. The version should be displayed right under the logo. To get Firefox to display local images you need to change a few settings. Depending on what version you are using follow the instruction below: Firefox 1.0 - 1.0.7 Open Firefox and then type in the address bar 'about:config' when you are at the config screen scroll down and find the option 'security.checkloaduri' and change it from 'true' to 'false'. Note: This is insecure. With this setting enabled, any website can download files from your PC. Firefox 1.5 - current The 1.0 settings have been removed in Firefox 1.5 because they were insecure. A new system which can be changed per-site has been added. First, you have to find out your universe servers. They are listed on the bottom of this page. After you have them (copy and paste into notepad), go to about:config and add the following new settings (rightclick on any setting, click New, click String): If adding with right click doesn't work, try adding user.js file to Firefox profile with this content: user_pref("capability.policy.policynames", "localfilelinks"); user_pref("capability.policy.localfilelinks.sites", "http://uni1.ogame.org"); user_pref("capability.policy.localfilelinks.checkloaduri.enabled", "allAccess"); List of universe servers *Universe 1 - http://uni1.ogame.org *Universe 2 - http://uni2.ogame.org *Universe 3 - http://uni3.ogame.org *Universe 4 - http://uni4.ogame.org *Universe 5 - http://uni5.ogame.org *Universe 6 - http://uni6.ogame.org *Universe 7 - http://uni7.ogame.org *Universe 8 - http://uni8.ogame.org *Universe 9 - http://uni9.ogame.org *Universe 10 - http://uni10.ogame.org *Universe 11 - http://uni11.ogame.org *Universe 12 - http://uni12.ogame.org *Universe 13 - http://uni13.ogame.org *Universe 14 - http://uni14.ogame.org *Universe 15 - http://uni15.ogame.org *Universe 16 - http://uni16.ogame.org *Universe 17 - http://uni17.ogame.org *Universe 18 - http://uni18.ogame.org *Universe 19 - http://uni19.ogame.org *Universe 20 - http://uni20.ogame.org *Universe 21 - http://uni21.ogame.org *Universe 22 - http://uni22.ogame.org *Universe 23 - http://uni23.ogame.org *Universe 24 - http://uni24.ogame.org *Universe 25 - http://uni25.ogame.org *Universe 26 - http://uni26.ogame.org *Universe 27 - http://uni27.ogame.org *Universe 28 - http://uni28.ogame.org *Universe 29 - http://uni29.ogame.org *Universe 30 - http://uni30.ogame.org *Universe 31 - http://uni31.ogame.org *Universe 32 - http://uni32.ogame.org *Universe 33 - http://uni33.ogame.org *Universe 34 - http://uni34.ogame.org *Universe 35 - http://uni35.ogame.org *Universe 36 - http://uni36.ogame.org *Universe 37 - http://uni37.ogame.org *Universe 38 - http://uni38.ogame.org *Universe 39 - http://uni39.ogame.org *Universe 40 - http://uni40.ogame.org *Universe 41 - http://uni41.ogame.org Note: Any universe newer than universe 41 cannot be skinned. External links *Official skin download site *Latest Firefox (3.0.5) *Old Firefox (1.0.7) Category:Ogame User Interface